The Random Games
by The Shrubbery
Summary: The randomest thing ever! The Hunger Games characters are entered into strange concepts and situations that will make you laugh out loud! Rated T for some strange content. Oh, did I mention that Effie will be nude in here?
1. Chapter 1: Da Pie

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Collins owns because she owns it and it wouldn't make sense for me to suddenly have ownership of something she already had owned, therefore your conclusion, and mine of course, comes to a point of which everything that is related to the Hunger Games _is not mine_! Got it?**

**Claimer: All other randomness is mine, OK? The idea I came up with, so if there is another fanfiction similar to this one, please note that I did not mean to copy them or anything, great minds think alike...  
**

**ENJOY AND PIE WILL BE HANDED OUT!

* * *

**

Katniss: I want pie.

Gale: I totally understand your urge.

Peeta (running into the scene): IT'S EATING ME, IT'S EATING ME!

Katniss: What?! What is?!

Peeta: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Peeta gets eaten up by the gigantic pie)

Gale: Oh no! Peeta just got eaten up by a gigantic pie!

Katniss: I know that! What_ ever_ shall we do?

Gale: We shall do the Chicken Dance!

Katniss: No! Not the Chicken Dance, we did that for Effie's funeral!

Gale: Fine! The Can-Can!

Katniss: We did that for Haymitch's birthday!

Gale: Oh yeah! And he threw up afterwards!

Katniss: And he blamed it on us but it was because he drank _too_ much!

Gale: Yup! _Too_ much!

Katniss: ANYWAY! We shall do the--

Rue: I am a superhero, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Rue totally interrupts the conversation and starts making poses)

Gale: But superheroes don't say "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Or do they?

Katniss: Let's go get a piece of pie.

Gale: Yeah, let's.

(Katniss and Gale walk off, leaving Rue making strange poses saying "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Kind of awkward but it's the easiest fanfiction I've ever wrote! The ideas keep coming out...**

**R&R - Would someone _please_ explain what that is???????? Oh, and don't forget to do that!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Edward VS Harry

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever tell you that I don't own the Hunger Games or anything that happens to be part of it? If I did, you understand fully that I do _not_ own it yet I wish to. Yet if you don't...Now you do.**

**Claimer: Obviously, anything else that is not Suzanne Collins is mine. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**R&R...Oh, and laugh.

* * *

**

Prim (with a crazed look in her eyes): I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN! MUST HAVE EDWARD CULLEN!

(Prim walks around like a zombie repeating that over and over again)

Rue: Shut up! I want to read Harry Potter...Oh, Harry Potter! How I love you!

(The two girls go around saying the name of their beloved fictional character)

Prim: I like Harry Potter, but Edward is _so _much better! I mean, like, totally~!

Rue (shocked): What are you talking about? I mean, wizards are, like, so much hotter than freaky blood-thirsty **vampires**!

Prim (flinches): Excuse _me_! I mean, vampires are, like, totally the best! Harry is, like, a total nerd! Also, like, totally, like, unrational. I mean, he's basically impossible to destroy and he is awesome at, like, everything!

Rue (rolls eyes): Oh and your Edward isn't? Hmm-mm?? He's strong, he's handsome, he's fast, he's good at agility, he's cool, he's hot, he's loving, he's protective, he's indestructible...What else? He's unbeatable, he's immortal, I mean, if Harry Potter is "unrational", what is Edward?

Prim (glazed and with a fan-girl in love sigh): Mine...

Rue: Ugh, give me a break. I'd rather have the werewolf dude than a guy with no heart-beat.

Prim (angry): JACOB BLACK??!! Are you kidding me?! I _hate_ him! He's always trying to steal Bella from Edward when he already knows that she's already truly, madly, deeply in love with Edward!

Rue: You are obsessed, girl!

Prim: Oh, I wish Edward would show up right here, right now!

(Suddenly, Edward drops out of the sky)

Edward (thinking Prim is Bella): And all I wanted to say was that I truly love you and I'd like you to be my wife. Please Bell--Wait! Where am I?!

(Prim has already fainted)

Rue: I'll just say that you just professed your love to Prim who is totally obsessed with you and right now she's in a coma because you did that.

Edward: Er, I wanna go back to Forks, Washington.

Rue: No, you can go to the National Museum of Pie History.

Edward: Wait, no! You can't do this--AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rue (waving): Bye bye, Ed-_wart_!

Edward (being sucked away): AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Prim waked up)

Prim: Oh, I accept your proposal, Edward, I do! I do! I--Where are you, Edward?

Rue: I sent him to the National Museum of Pie History.

Prim (sobbing): NOOO!!!! EDWARD!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rue: Haha.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Um, about that reviewer who got grounded because you were reading my fanfiction at 2 AM and laughing so hard that your mum grounded you, sorry. But I did fulfill your wish!**

**Trying to keep up with updates..............Expect many on the weekend!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapezoid Earth and Meese

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing disclaimers. You always have to say that what you write based on the book you're writing a fanfiction for is not yours and that all the credit goes to the author, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah. I HATE IT!!!! GRR!! Anyhow, I don't "own" the Hunger Games and I never will so there is no reason for suing me and I am very innocent indeed.**

**Claimer: *sigh* Well, I own just about everything else.**

**Note: I would like to thank Guinevere for this extremely random idea she generously let me use.  
**

**I insist you R&R and laugh out loud.

* * *

**

Katniss: Peeta, don't you agree that the world oughta be the shape of a trapezoid?

Peeta: What's a trapezoid?

Katniss: Oh and shouldn't bananas be shaped like moose?

Peeta: What's a moose?

Katniss: And shouldn't the plural noun of 'moose' be 'meese'?

Peeta: What's a meese?

Katniss: No, no, Peeta...It's "What's meese?" not "What _is a _meese?" Understand?

Peeta: Can I just go back to sleep?

Katniss: But you weren't sleeping!

Peeta: Right, I was being eaten by a giant pie...

Katniss: Come to think of it, how'd you get out of the gigantic pie anyhow? Did it poop you out or something?

Peeta: It upchucked me out.

Katniss: Eeww...That's just gross.

Peeta: Better than being pooped out.

Katniss: Whatever. Peeta?

Peeta: Yes?

Katniss: I want you to repeat after me.

Peeta: OK.

Katniss: But I didn't say that, Peeta, you have to repeat after me.

Peeta: Oh, OK, sorry.

Katniss: Peeta! You were supposed to say "But I didn't say that, Peeta, you have to repeat after me."

Peeta: OOOHHH...OK. But I didn't say that, Peeta, you have to repeat after me.

Katniss: Ugh, you're hopeless.

Peeta: I am not!

Katniss: Oh never mind.

Peeta: Katniss, I want to eat something.

Katniss: I do too, let's go eat a rhubarb pie.

Peeta: All right! Then let's go throw up on Gale!

Katniss: Sounds like a plan to me!

Peeta: OK, let's go!

(The two head off and trip, then faint)

* * *

**I know, I know, that was lame. Sorry...Anyhow, I will have more time to update on the weekends. YAY~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heck, Where the Dead Peeps Go

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Hunger Games, etc. etc.**

**Claimer: I own everything else.**

**Please laugh.  
**

* * *

In Heaven...Or whatever the dead people go, it's Heaven, let's hope

Effie: Today I feel like being naked.

Haymitch: But you're dead!

Effie: That makes it all more sense to be naked.

Haymitch: Huh?

Effie: Haymitch, why don't you go waltz with Madge?

Haymitch: Wait, who?

Effie: SHUT UP, HAYMITCH, I'M TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES HERE!!!!!!!!

(Haymitch gags and looks away while Effie, um, strips)

Effie: DONE!

Haymitch (looking at the exit with intense stares): Well, then, I'll just be on my merry way, hehehe....

Effie (angry): NO YOU WON'T! YOU WILL STAY RIGHT HERE!!

(Effie drags Haymitch back)

Haymitch: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Effie frowns and then Haymitch throws up on her)

Effie (mad): HAYMITCH! You just threw up on my precious boobies!

Haymitch (still gagging): Your _what?!_

Effie (in a matter-of-fact voice): My boobies.

(Haymitch faints)

Effie (taunting): You can't relate to me, Haymitch, you don't have boobies.

Haymitch: I don't want to relate with you...UGH...

Effie: HUMPH!

(Effie gets all mad and then sits on Haymitch)

Haymitch: AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!! STOP SITTING ON ME!!!!!!! AAAAARGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Effie sits on Haymitch's mouth and then after 3 minutes he can't breathe so he dies...somehow?)

Effie (gets up and yelling at Haymitch): HAYMITCH! It is not funny to pretend to be dead when you are dead...Haymitch???!!!!

(Effie slaps Haymitch multiple times)

Effie: Oh well, too bad for him. (tosses him into the Lake of Fire)

Haymitch (alive again??????): OOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Effie: That's what you get for being a bad boy!

(The scene fades and Effie and Haymitch are left, bickering)

* * *

**Not my best but I have to give it a 3 out of 5...**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!!! Oh! If you wish, I will be allowing you to write a chapter. Only _one chapter_! All right? You must be a member and you must message me. DO NOT WRITE THE CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS! Please!**

**All righty then, may the cockroaches be with you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Effie Gets A Haircut

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Ach, do you need to be told twice? I BORROWED COLLINS' IDEA! Now stop pestering me.**

**Claimer: Um. Pie. Um. Hi. Um. Mine.  
**

**HELLO. **THE SHRUBBERY** OTHERWISE KNOWN AS **ICEYBERRY** IS NOT AVAILABLE RIGHT NOW. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER THE PIE SPLAT. IF YOU WISH TO BE REJECTED, PRESS 1. IF YOU WISH TO BE RE-REJECTED, PRESS 2. IF YOU WISH TO BE RE-RE-REJECTED, PRESS 3. IF YOU WISH TO BE RE-RE-RE-REJECTED, PRESS 4. IF YOU WISH TO GET A LIFE, PRESS 687683746 PLUS PI. THANK YOU AND DRIVE HOME SAFELY.  


* * *

**

Effie Gets A Haircut

Effie: I am getting a haircut.

Barber Lady: I know. That's why you're here.

Effie: _I_ am getting a haircut.

Barber Lady: I know. That's, um, sort of why you're in the chair for cutting.

Effie: I _am_ getting a haircut.

Barber Lady: How...very true...

Effie: I am _getting_ a haircut.

Barber Lady: What else would you do with one?

Effie: I am getting _a_ haircut.

Barber Lady: Yes, ma'am, not haircuts. A haircut.

Effie: I am getting a _hair-_

Barber Lady: I GET THE *BEEP*ING POINT SO SHUT THE *BEEP* UP YOU *BEEP*ING *BEEP* THAT *BEEP*ING *BEEP* *BEEP* YOU *BEEP*ING *BEEP* THAT *BEEP*ING *BEEP*S *BEEP*S!

Effie: Am I getting a haircut again?

Barber Lady (crazy): YEEEEEES! I KNOOOOOOOOW! That's why you're here.

Effie: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH...So where am I again?

Barber Lady: At a barber shop, you idiot!

Effie: Oh. So who are you?

Barber Lady: The barber lady.

Effie: Where do you work?

Barber: AT THE BARBER SHOP.

Effie: Where's that?

Barber Lady: YOU'RE IN IT!

Effie: In what?

Barber Lady: Oh never mind.

THE END

* * *

**Randomness shall prevail! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cinna's Childhood

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I am starting to get annoyed by this. Ditto.  
**

**Claimer: Ditto.  
**

**Please review. I am going to update more. Haha. Sorry for the delays. Underlined stuff is the title, normal is the story, italics is the story playes out by our beloved featured people, and bold is A/N. And yes, those 1's for Cinna's cry is on purpose. This chapter is a little bit more violent than the others. No detailed gore but lots of it. Read the next chapter if you don't want to read.  


* * *

**

Cinna's Childhood (featuring Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, and a lot of blood)

Cinna once was an innocent child, growing up in District 1...Then moving to the Capitol where his mother and father worked for their whole life.

_Cinna Kid: Oh, Mommy, do we have to go to the Capitol?_

_Effie Mommy: Oh, yes, Cinna dear, for your mommy has fallen in love. Again. And with a Capitol's toothbrush._

_Cinna Kid: Wait! That's not in the script! You say, "Your mother and father have fallen into a grave debt and we have signed a contract where we will earn more money in the Capitol." Although I'm not sure how you racked up that debt._

_Effie Mommy: Well, Haymitch Daddy happens to drink a lot so I wonder if it has something to go with him...And plus, I did fall in love with that toothbrush._

_Haymitch Daddy: One, don't call me Haymitch Daddy. Daddy or Haymitch will do. Actually, just go jump off a cliff, get amnesia, and forget about me. Two, normal people don't fall in love with toothbrushes, Effie. Three, I'm not the one who gets botox and liposuction every three seconds of their lives._

_Effie Mommy: GASP! I don't get it every _three_ seconds, it's every _two_ seconds._

_Cinna Kid: THAT'S ALMOST JUST AS BAD!_

He was tutored by a big fat elephant who had the IQ of a thumb and he didn't have any friends. Poor Cinna was cooped up in the house everyday.

_Cinna Kid: Ohh, poor me...I'm still in the house with that big, dumb elephant. And I don't have any friends._

_Backstage Haymitch: Wait...Effie, am I the elephant or are you?_

_Backstage Effie: You go. I have to tend to my flamingo-headed rhino-plants._

_Backstage Haymitch: Um...Al-_right-_y then..._

_Cinna Kid: Pss! Big, fat, dumb elephant? Where are you?_

_Haymitch: I hate to respond to that but...I'M ALMOST THERE!  
_

_Cinna Kid: And I'm still in the house. Tutored by that elephant._

_Haymitch Elephant: Hallo. I um da beeg frivius elefunt._

_Cinna Kid: Haymitch, elephants don't use big words like "frivolous"._

_Haymitch Elephant: Well, _sor-_ry. I just didn't want to use the s-t-u-p-i-d word. It's a bad word._

_Cinna Kid: I don't think we're going to have to discuss this..._

_Haymitch Elephant: It's in the script!_

Everyday from dawn till dusk, little Cinna would look outside longingly for the outdoors. He wanted to feel the grass between his toes. Smell the-

_Cinna: WHO IS WRITING THIS?_

_Haymitch: Uhh...Peeta and Muffin._

_Cinna: WHO THE GILLIGANS IS MUFFIN?_

_Effie: The toothbrush I was talking about._

_Cinna: Is nobody SANE here? TOOTHBRUSHES DO NOT WRITE!_

_Haymitch: True. Muffin was the producer._

_Cinna: ARRRGH! Nor do they produce anything but clean teeth!_

_Effie: Not necessarily._

_Cinna: I need to relieve my stress. *breaks open Haymitch's head*_

_Effie: Ewww...Does he ever bathe there?_

_Haymitch: Cinna just broke open my head and you have the nerve to ask if I _bathe_ in here?_

_Cinna: Your turn Effie... *spills open her guts*_

_Effie: Wow. Okay, sorry, Haymitch, I take that bath comment back. I need to take one here too._

_Cinna: You too are inane. _

_Haymitch: As are you for doing this to us._

_Cinna: Shut up. *whacks open Haymitch's arm. Blood gushes out*_

_Effie: MY TURN~!_

_Cinna: Grr... *goes on a rampage of which various body parts come off and blood begins coming out*_

_Cinna: Okay. All done._

_Muffin: I think you killed them._

_Cinna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!11!11!

* * *

_

**Yeah. It was a parody for his childhood. I would've put more but I was too lazy to_. _Did you enjoy? Review. **_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Myth

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Ditto. And I don't own the original idea of the Laser Collection.  
**

**Claimer: Ditto.  
**

**Whew! I am BACK, baby! I haven't updated for, like, ever. But, heck, here I am. Updating. Enjoy.**

* * *

_|Long, long, long, long, long—and I mean LONG—ago. There was a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful—and I mean bee-YOO-tiful. We're talking about goddess beautiful. Burn-your-eyes-off-while-you-stare-at-her-beautiful—girl named Tiana.|_

Katniss: Wait. Hold on a minute. _Tiana?_ I thought you said this was gonna be about _me_, Peeta.

Peeta: It is. Tiana's, like, your conscience.

(Katniss looks at Peeta with a blank stare.)

Katniss: Wut.

Peeta; I'm sorry, darling, you already have a book about you anyway. Um, that...uh...Susan Colleen wrote or something.

Katniss: I hate you.

_|Tiana had luscious, blonde hair and eyes that shined like the barf of a giant who threw up bluebirds.|_

Katniss: Eww...so my conscience looks like mythical creature puke?

Peeta: Only her eyes.

Katniss: So gross. Why couldn't you have gotten one that had eyes that shone like the sea?

(Peeta rolls his eyes)

Peeta: I'm sorry. The Cliche store was out of stock that day.

Katniss: Geez.

_|Tiana also had this sister. And man, was she naaaaasty! Her name was Phillius Adweeiner Gabb—although, now you can understand just why she was nasty. With a name like that, how can't you?—and she hated Tiana with all her barely-beating-bloody-black-and-blue soul.|_

Katniss: Can a person's soul even have color?

Peeta: I dunno.

Katniss: This is so unrealistic.

(Katniss groans and flips her hair while Peeta looks hurt)

Peeta (whiny): _You're_ unrealistic.

Katniss: Stop being a baby, Peeta.

Peeta (still whiny): _You're_ a baby!

(Peeta pouts as Katniss rolls her eyes)

_|Tiana—_wait, hold on a sec, my phone's ringing. Yuh-huh. Yes. All right. No, we agreed on the mango raspberry chocolate bunnies. Okay, I'll meet you at the usual joint. Alright. See you there. Okay, I think I need to leave soon, so I'll just finish this up reeeeeal fast, kay?_—had-this-thing-for-puppies-and-Phillius-knew-about-it-and-was-going-to-use-it-against-her-and-finally-get-her-revenge-on-her-beautiful-little-sister—|_

Katniss: Why is the narrator talking so fast?

Peeta: I dunno. Something about chocolate bunnies.

Katniss: Whatever.

|—_and-then-Phillius-did—_Wait, a sec. My phone's ringing again. Uh-huh. Yeah. Whaaat? Okay, I'll be right on over. I'm kind of at work. ...Yes. The place where I sang about the duckies last time. I did _not_ have a choice. No. Seriously. Okay, I'll be there in a sec. Or probably longer than that. Whatever. See ya. Okaaaay...—_and-then-Phillius-did-this-thing-with-this-thing-and-then-did-that-other-thing-but-Tiana-did-this-thing-so-she-stopped-the-thing-with-the-thing-and-then-Phillius-like-did-this-other-thing-but-since-Tiana-did-that-thing-with-the-thing-she-got-stopped-and-they-all-lived—_You know how all stories end! Okay, I really gotta go. Kthxbai.|

Katniss: ...

Peeta: ...

Katniss: ...What.

Peeta: ...Was.

Katniss: ...That.

Peeta: ...

Katniss: Tell me my birthday present myth did _not_ just walk out on me.

Peeta: Your birthday present myth just walked out on you.

Katniss: Wut.

Peeta: ...I would apologize, but that was just...

(Peeta pauses for a moment to think of a word to describe the feeling he was feeling.)

Peeta: ...Annostrafuritten.

(Katniss looks at Peeta.)

Katniss: That's not even a word.

Peeta: It's short for ''annoyed-strange-furious-kitten".

Katniss: That's not a word, either.

Peeta (whiny): _You're_ not a word!

Katniss: That's right. I am a combination of figmations and imageams created by a woman by the name of Suzanne Collins.

Peeta: You mean Susan Colleen.

Katniss: Whatever.

Peeta; Wait—'figmations' and 'imageams' aren't words!

Katniss: Yes, they are.

Peeta: ...No they're not.

Katniss: You're a butt.

* * *

**Haven't written this in a long time. Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friiiiday, Friiiiiday

**This was created because I have a lot of random thoughts in my head every day but I have only my two other weird friends to share it with. Oh, and my whole class too. But back to the point, I decided, _Hey, I love the Hunger Games and being random, I can combine them!_ And so here I am, typing away the most random fan fiction I have every written.**

**WARNING: This is very random so if you cannot handle anything over "Maximum Pie", too bad. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Ditto. And I don't own the original idea of the Laser Collection.  
**

**Claimer: Ditto.  
**

**Whew! I am BACK, baby! I haven't updated for, like, ever. But, heck, here I am. Updating. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's Friiiiday, Friiiiiiday, gotta get down on Friiii-daaaay~!"

Katniss slammed her hands onto her ears. For some reason, that song had been following her around. _Everywhere_. It didn't help that it was Peeta's favorite song at the moment and that Prim liked to sing to herself whenever she got a song stuck in her head and that Gale thought it was amusing...and it certainly didn't help that a video screen with Rebecca Black on it was practically taped to her head.

"Everybody's looking forward tooo the weeeekend~!"

It was all a dare, at first. A harmless, fun little dare. They would all go find a viral video and stick—literally—to it for a month. Gale had chosen one about pigeons that could poop on command. They made him try to train them an hour a day...he was exhausted by the first week. Peeta went stupid and saw the one about the phone books interleaved and pulling them apart and impossible and stuff. Prim, of course, went with the one about the mama cat hugging the baby cat and spent the whole day at an animal shelter. Haymitch decided to catch up on past times and watched Nigahiga. But Katniss...oh Katniss...had to go for...Friday.

* * *

Day 1  
3:43:98 PM

Katniss looks at the screen in a mixture of shock, horror, surprise, intrigue, and disgust.

On it was an ugly girl singing in a nasally voice.

"Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah, yeah, yeah~"

_What on Panem..._ Katniss thinks as her eyes stare, without blinking.

* * *

Day 2  
7:00:00 AM

"7 AM WAKING UP IN THE MORNING~!"

"What the—?"

* * *

Day 3  
9:21:07 AM

Katniss stretches her arms and yawns. She quickly dresses in a plain brown shirt and khakis and heads for the bathroom to freshen up. As she picks up her—

"Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs~!"

"Holy—"

* * *

Day 4  
9:19:85 AM

Katniss was ready. She would not be caught off guard this time. That stupid annoying song would annoy her no longer.

She headed cautiously to the cupboards as if each step she took could blow her up. She opened them and tentatively took out a box of _Cheerilos_ cereal. She went to the dishwasher and took out a bowl. Satisfied that she was no assaulted by crazy music, she went to the fridge to get milk. She arrived at the table with everything and poured the cereal into the bowl and the milk into that. She munched contentedly—

Okay. Never mind. Just her cell—

"GOTTA HAVE MAH BOWL, GOTTA HAVE CEREAL~!"

"Aaaahhh!"

* * *

Day 5  
01:15:35 AM

There were black rings under Katniss's eyes. She had not dared going to sleep last night lest the song pop up once more.

Her computer buzzed to life as a message popped up on her messenger.

_Need You Now -G_

"Huh?" Katniss said.

"It's a quarter after one~!" Katniss's eyes began darting around. _How?_ she wondered. "I'm allll alone and I need you naaaaoooo!"

"_Nooooo!" _Katniss wailed.

* * *

Day 31  
00:00:00

Katniss's eyes rolled to the top of her head. Concerned, Gale poked her in the cheek. She twitched.

"I think she's dead," Peeta whispered.

"Ahh...Katniss..." Gale murmured.

* * *

**Haven't written this in a long time. Review, please!**


End file.
